


A Date with a Historian

by literarypeerelief



Series: Old Houses, New People [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Maurice falls head over heels in love with Alex, the muscular, bespectacled historian, who invites him for a special date at a Georgian Country House. The feast in the evening is extravagant, and Maurice wishes it to end as soon as possible, because he needs to pee very badly.
Series: Old Houses, New People [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236341
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Maurice considers himself very lucky. He could sense he might have a bad luck soon, because a series of fortunate events has occurred to him again and again since last week. Maurice is a Master degree student in botany. Last week, his close friend, Kitty, a Master student in History, asked him to join her at a special lecture on Garden History of the Eighteenth Century at the university. He is not that interested in history, or humanities, but he enjoys listening to Kitty’s chitchat about weird dead people. (Kitty loves telling him about lesbian affairs in the nineteenth century.) Maurice decided to accompany Kitty to the lecture, just to meet the angelic Alex Forster, the guest lecturer for that special lecture. Alex is young, athletic, and bespectacled. Maurice listened to him eagerly and finally made some points at the Q&A session about the relationship between exotic plants and fungi in Britain. Alex seemed impressed, and Kitty was happy to see her friend quite engaged. After the meeting, Maurice was surprised to see himself talking a lot with Alex and has interested Alex a great deal about his projects about diseases in plants. At the end of the lecture, Alex asked if anyone was interested in joining them at the pub. Alice, a professor in Garden history, and Kitty followed them. They had a nice chat for a while before Kitty and Alice left them alone at the pub. Maurice’s heart was beating fast as he saw Alex’s smile at him. He didn’t know that he turned quite red until Alex told him. He lied that it was the beer. Alex laughed. They talked a lot more, then took a piss, and left for home. Alex told him that their houses were quite close to each other, and then Maurice was enjoying his long walk home with Alex. As Maurice was walking in heaven, Alex said,

“Can I text you? I mean, we can talk more about plants,”

“Sure,” Maurice eagerly told Alex his number. Observing closely, Maurice could see Alex’s face turning red. Alex seemed to know that Maurice was looking at his face.

“Alex, your face,…”

“It isn’t the beer…” Alex smiled. “Ahhh…I’m quite busy at the moment. I have some unfinished work, but ….ahhh…if I were not busy, we could…have some drink at my house…and…you know…”

“It’s all right, Alex.” Maurice smiles, “We can talk about that tomorrow.”

Tomorrow was still another busy day, and yet Alex called him to his flat, to “have some drink”. They were both happy to learn more about each other. Alex visited his lab earlier this week, and now it’s Alex’s turn to bring Maurice to his world.

Maurice doesn’t tell Alex about one secret desire of his. He loves Alex, but he doesn’t reveal to Alex that he just wants to see Alex getting desperate. Alex’s beautiful body and amazing tool delight him a great deal, but he just wants to see more. He always observes Alex’s urination, and he is quite sure that Alex has such a large bladder. He doesn’t know how to talk about this. Yet, for Maurice, this is heavenly enough.

Now Maurice is sitting at the long table in Thorpe House, a Regency country house, of which the owner, Sir Clive Nashe, invites Alex and other historians to stay for a night in the style of the Regency. Maurice feels a bit out of place, but Sir Clive and Alex are kind enough to explain to him how to wear early nineteenth-century clothing. After wearing everything, he thought he was living in a period drama, like Pride and Prejudice.  
The beautiful week of meeting and dating Alex can be destroyed in this evening. Maurice has seen dinner scenes in period dramas before, and thinks he knows that it can be large, yet he doesn’t expect tonight’s dinner to be extravagant and enormous. It is the feast of both the eyes and the stomach. Georgian people as rich as the Thorpes at that time might have eaten a great deal of food, especially on the night when they have to entertain their guests. In a large, handsome room, like this, guests might have enjoyed every meal and drink, like he does. It is such an exclusive night for an Master Degree botanist like him, and might have been an expensive experience if Sir Clive had not exempted all the fee for this experimental night for customers. Sir Clive is a great conversationalist, and he has great vision about the conservation of the trees within the areas of the house, as well as some community project concerning food production. Everything is enjoyable until he can feel the need to urinate.

Maurice has felt the need to urinate about an hour earlier, but he isn’t sure where he could relieve himself. Nobody seems to show their urge, and he doesn’t want to ask. He decides to wait until the feast ends. Alex is almost always talking to Sir Clive. Maurice knows he can hold for a while, but an hour passed with a large amount of liquid consumed, some of them alcoholic, Maurice couldn’t focus much on the conversation, as his brain is filled with the idea of desperation. Alex has to tap his arm to bring him to the conversation, because he keeps looking around for the toilet. He is told by Sir Clive himself that there are both modern public toilets and Georgian one beyond the corridor, where the visitors’ bedrooms are. Sir Clive also told them that there is also a facility inside the room, “but you have to take a good care of it yourself.” Some historians, Alex included, laughed when he said that, but Maurice wasn’t sure whether he knew what that meant

Maurice grits his teeth and is quite shocked to hear from a bearded handsome man, opposite Alex, saying, “let’s enjoy the syllabub, and give another toast to Pauline’s publication of The History of Vauxhall.” Pauline smiles shyly, as the bearded man tells everyone to toast for Pauline. Too many toasts. “Georgian upper-class people knew no moderation,” Alex told him on their way to Thorpe House. That’s why they are having gigantic feast, with toasts, after toasts, after toasts. Alex told him to stand up. The gravity worsens Maurice’s desperation. His bladder feels heavy. The sight of people pouring drinks into each other’s glass torments him. Maurice wants to grab his crotch very badly, but an old, respectable lady, even more respectable in Georgian dress, stands opposite to him. So, he grits his teeth, sighs as softly as he can, and joins in saying “Cheers!” to Pauline, who gracefully thanks people, especially William, the bearded man, her boyfriend. Pauline is giving her speech. Maurice can see Alex watching her enthusiastically, as he himself is disturbed by his own full bladder. It is going to overflow very soon if he cannot find spaces for him to excuse himself from the party. The syllabub is a desert, but it is a mixture of sweet syrup and cream, which adds up to his bursting bladder. Maurice thinks it might be rude to leave the food and drinks untouched after the toast (a thousandth time it seems!), so he consumes them painfully. He moans softly as he finishes the drink. He thinks he feels the warmth inside his urethra. The dam has burst.


	2. Chapter 2

“Some more drinks, Morrie?” Alex looks very handsome and caring, but if Alex can turn into a toilet, he would love Alex even more.

“No, thank you,” Maurice’s bladder throbs. He grits his teeth, and grabs his crotch under the elaborate table.

“Are you OK, babe?” Alex asks.

“I really need to use the toilet!” Maurice whispers and squirms. He crosses his legs, asking Sir Clive, “Sir, may I be excused?”

“Yes, my dear Morrie,” Sir Clive can see the young man’s situation for a while. As he walks past, he whispers, “you just walk straight through the corridor and on your left, you’ll see the curtain, just go through it,”

“Thank you, sir,” Maurice grits his teeth as he walks beyond the door.

Maurice is quite sure about the location of visitor’s bedrooms. They are on the left, and as he walks in the corridor, he can feel the warmth at the tip of his cock. Damn it! He walks faster so that he would not soil the beautiful carpet. He grits his teeth as he can feel the cold wind blowing through his body. The wind seems to shake his overflowing bladder too! He can feel a hot spurt leaking into his brief. He grits his teeth. Alex bought these beautiful clothes for him. He would not soil it.

Come on. Hold on, Morrie! It’s just like when you’re working in the lab too long, and you have to help lecture without time to pee. You have survived that. Remember? You just rushed out of the lecture hall to the men's room to gush it all out. Now you can do it. Though you know this is much worse. No! Another spurt! Come on! Where is it?

Maurice bends as his heavy bladder sends another signal. He feels like this large water balloon inside him is screaming. Luckily, he knows how to whip it out because Alex shows him how to, but first he has to look for the toilet. Now, he can see the curtain. He just has to turn left through the curtain.

What he sees after turning left is a dark corridor, leading to somewhere he cannot see. Behind the curtain, there was a beautiful, large, old vase, and beyond that, he cannot see anything. It was almost pitch black. He can guess there are rooms further down the corridor, but which one is The Gents? Damn! He should have asked very clearly where the Gents is.

Maurice panics. He isn’t sure what he should do. The vase behind the curtain looks just like the ones decorated around the dining hall. Some of them are filled with flowers. Then, his desperate mind tells him to just whip it out and piss into the vase. No! This place is going to be a tourist attraction. Nobody should know about a silly plant scientist relieving himself in a 200-year old vase!

Maurice bends again as he gets very desperate. He has never been this desperate before. Behind the curtain, he clamps his wet cock tight. He moans in desperation, and finally makes up his mind to use the facility Sir Clive suggests in the bedroom. Maurice sweats as a huge spurt of piss leaks into his soaked underwear. He can see a small wet spot now. Maurice is frustrated. He has to find his way back to the corridor.

He walks through the curtain to return to the corridor. Anxieties make him forget where his room is. He unlocks the wrong room again and again, as he spurts on and off into his trousers. He doesn’t want Alex to see this. Finally, he can unlock the door and get into the room he stays with Alex. He has to dance while he gets inside, looking around for “the facility.”

There is no such thing as a bathroom inside. No nooks or corners which look like a bathroom, or a urinal. He sees a dresser, two large chairs, and a large bed. He grabs his crotch and clamps his leaking dick, as he tries to imagine how eighteenth-century gentlemen pee in his bedroom. He has never seen that in the period TV shows. No, Colin Firth, Hugh Grant, Russell Tovey, and Dan Stevens have never peed in the period dramas they played. He was beyond desperate. His boiling piss keeps leaking. He can see the doom. Then he sees a large jug and a basin beside, next to the bed.  
He is undoing his trousers then realizes that the basin is used as a sink in the past. That’s surely not the facilities Sir Clive means, but, please, Maurice is dying to piss. He can use that basin, or no he can’t. Damn it.


	3. Chapter 3

Before he can finish undoing his trousers, a huge gush escapes. Maurice feels weak as the golden flood escapes his long cock and flows into his beautiful Georgian trousers. Before getting to that basin, he is releasing a thick stream of acidic, alcoholic urine into his trousers, in front of one of the chairs, and onto the carpeted floor. He can’t help moaning in relief. The bladder was too heavy. He craved for this relief, but he is quite embarrassed. He tries to find some way to answer Alex’s questions when he sees his beloved eighteenth-century decoration ruined with Maurice’s acidic piss. Maurice farted as he releases more. The relief was too beautiful to deny. He keeps pissing sheepishly, sitting on the chair.

Then the door opens.

Alex comes in, shocked. Maurice is shocked too, but he just cannot stop the flow. He has peed for over a minute, and still he feels the need to go.

“I’m sorry, Alex,…I…”

Alex hugs him tight.

“It’s all right, baby. I should have been clear about the toilets!”

“You don’t mind me soiling the trousers?”

“I don’t. You’ll wear a new pair anyway, and I’m sure, in the past, people just wet themselves sometimes because of the drinks!”

“That was a lot of drinks!” Maurice’s pee slows down. He notices the familiar bulge from Alex, and also, Alex jiggles from time to time.

“Yeah. Well, in the past, when men and women separate to chitchat on their own, they had vases and containers behind the curtains in the drawing room, so that they could relieve themselves.”

“OK. The thing is I saw the vase and I didn’t know that I could pee in it. Secondly, the corridor was pitch-black.”

“The Gents should be just beyond the vase, I think, I haven’t been there either.” Alex is clearly dancing.

“Why don’t you pee there, babe? You look desperate.” Maurice notices he has stopped peeing. He sighs. “I’m so sorry, babe. I couldn’t control myself.”

“That’s all right, I know how you feel,” Alex is dancing desperately. “Sir Clive talks to me a lot about plans for his garden. I couldn’t find the time to pee, Morrie.”

“Poor boy,”

“Can you please stand up and move a bit?” Alex begs. Maurice is puzzled, and yet obeys.

Alex walks to that chair, which looks more like a throne, and pulls the hand in front of it, just like a drawer. Alex undoes his trousers, as he pulls the drawers beneath the chair. Inside is the large porcelain container.Alex moans as he aims his cock into the porcelain and starts to piss. The hard gush, the long moan, and the facial expression of relief reveal his great desperation. Maurice ogles at Alex’s cock, which gushes frothy, acidic piss into the chamber pot noisily. Maurice can’t help getting hard and groping his wet crotch. Alex moans as he pees harder and harder, spilling a bit outside the pot, but Maurice can see the increasing amount of urine. Alex’s bladder is huge.

“How long have you held it?”

“Not sure, maybe just after the second toast,” Alex sighs.

“Oh my God!”

“I’m enjoying every drop now. This is superb!”

“I can watch you pee, sigh, and moan like this every day.”

“I know!” Alex can see Maurice’s “tent” inside the trousers quite obviously. “Tomorrow some people might leave, but I told Sir Clive we are staying to help him with the garden.”

“Sure. What does he need?”

“Some liquid fertiliser!” Alex pointed at the floor. Maurice can see a number of bottles of beer on the floor. Maurice obediently opens one of them. Alex is still pissing, and finally stops at the two minute mark. “That felt great! That was such a long piss!”

“I think it’s going to be a long night for us!”


End file.
